Desde Aquela Noite
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Desde uma noite um tando mal resolvida, há um clima entre Harry e Hermione que eles tentam disfarçar... Porque agora são colegas de trabalho, são professores de Hogwarts. Por uma irônia do destino a cena tornase a repitir, mas dessa vez nada os impede...


**Nome:** Desde Aquela Noite...

**Autor:** **Mione-Potter-love**

**Status:** Concluída

**Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper1: **Harry/Hermione - **Shipper2:** Harry/Gina

**Resumo:** Desde uma noite um tanto quanto mal resolvida, há um clima entre Harry e Hermione que eles tentam disfarçar... Porque agora são colegas de trabalho, são professores de Hogwarts.  
Por uma ironia do destino a cena torna-se a repetir, mas dessa vez nada os impede... O que poderá acontecer?  
--Sou péssima em resumos, me desculpem... Comentem por favor!--

**Capítulo Único**

-Temos que resolver isso! Desde aquela nojenta v-

-Pensei que você gostasse da Gina – falou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Gostava. Antes dela terminar comigo – respondeu como se fosse óbvio – Como estava dizendo, depois dela você não saiu com mais ninguém...

Harry sorriu divertido a encarando. – E o que você propõe, Srta. Carine.

-Vou arrumar uma nova namorada para o senhor! Quer dizer, já faz mais de três anos que terminaram... Já está mais do que na hora, não acha?

Harry apoiou o rosto nas mãos, pacientemente.  
Agora mais essa...

-Estou bem sozinho.

A jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não pode estar! Quer dizer, o senhor é rico, inteligente, talentoso e bonito... – enumerou nos dedos – em suma, o solteiro mais cobiçado de todo mundo bruxo, não _pode_ estar feliz sozinho.

-Estou – afirmou a olhando por cima dos óculos.

-Tá bom – zombou revirando os olhos. – Eu juro que vou seguir seu gosto. E não vou insistir quando disser que não quer, ou quando ela for chata ou quando não bei-

-Você me deixará em paz, se eu concordar?

-Assim me ofende professor... Mas eu topo! – Disse toda sorrisos. Harry deu um suspiro.

-Não disse que quero que você procure alguém para mim, Srta. Tollef. Estou ocupado demais. Você deveria estar em seu salão comunal, em aula, no jardim ou sei lá, em qualquer outro lugar – ele disse pensativo.

-Eu vou, mas não ache que desisti dessa idéia.  
&&&&&

-Preciso de sua ajuda professora... É que eu-

-Está apaixonada pelo professor Potter – completou.

-Não! Que horror... – franziu a testa. "Porque eles têm essa mania de completar as frases?" – Ele é meu amigo.

A mulher sorriu. – Em que posso ajudá-la? – "Parece que há uma febre aqui, no colégio. O novo lazer das alunas 'estar apaixonada pelo Potter'".

A menina puxou ar. - O que eu quero na verdade, como sei que a senhora é amiga dele, é que me ajude a encontrar uma nova namorada para o professor Potter.

A mulher engasgou. – _Eu_?

-É – a menina sorriu. – Por que a surpresa?

A morena lhe olhou seriamente. – Harry está ciente disto, Carine?

-Mas é claro! – respondeu arregalando os olhos. A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha, como sempre fazia quando desconfiava de alguma coisa. – Verdade! Quero dizer... ele praticamente disse isso...

Carine Tollef era a aluna mais brilhante da casa da grifinória, e tinha uma vivacidade incrível... Desde o primeiro ano chamava a atenção para si. Tornara-se aluna de Harry no terceiro ano e simplesmente, ficou amiga do homem... Agora, em seu sétimo ano, conversava mais com o moreno, assim como com a diretora de sua casa, além de ser a nova monitora-chefe da escola.

-Então professora Granger? Vai me ajudar? – pediu implorante.

Hermione suspirou. Gostava muito de Carine, mas desta vez **discordava** totalmente de sua _"brilhante"_ idéia. – Não. Dessa vez não poderei lhe ajudar.

A menina deu um muxoxo desgostoso. – Ei, professora – a menina tocou o queixo interrogativa. – há quanto tempo não sai em um encontro de verdade? Com beijos e todo o resto? - a mulher lhe olhou em tom de aviso, mas a garota não percebeu. – uma década? – A mulher a olhou reprovadora. – Oh. Desculpe. É que, bom... er. Hã, eu

-Esqueça.

-Eu não disse por mal – murmurou timidamente. – É que – ela levantou os olhos novamente. – Permita-me falar... É tão estranho!

-O que?

-Pra começar, esse modo de vocês!

-Vocês?

-É. Da senhora e do professor...

-Que modo? – Hermione cada vez entendia menos.

-Eu não sei! Isso que me deixa intrigada – suspirou frustrada. – Vocês são o homem e a mulher mais perfeitos que conheço e ainda assim preferem não compartilhar a companhia de vocês com ninguém... Veja Harry, desde que a – ela falou.

-Gina?

-Desde que _ela_ terminou com Harry, a mais de três anos, sem um motivo aparente... por sinal, ele não saiu com mais ninguém, nenhum encontro, nada... E não sente falta de nenhuma companhia, não acha que é impossível? – olhou finalmente Hermione.

-É uma escolha dele, você deve entender.

-Mas eu não consigo! A senhora sabe que só quero o bem de vocês. Eu gosto demais de ambos. E toda vez que os encontro me dá um nervoso.

-Ah. Querida. Fico agradecida por sua preocupação e creio que Harry também. Mas você não acha que quando Harry estiver hmm - Hermione pigarreou – preparado... ele possa resolver sozinho?

–Acho que já tomei muito do seu tempo... – a menina disse por fim se levantando um pouco chateada. Contava com a ajuda de Hermione.

Hermione suspirou. Achava totalmente errado se meter na vida do amigo...  
Tudo que já acontecera a ele, sentia-se responsabilizada. Além do mais, não tinha certeza se queria que Harry tivesse uma nova namorada... Ela sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas o que podia fazer se sentia-se bem ao seu lado?  
&&

Alguns meses depois...

-Nenhum! Nenhum plano funcionou... – murmurou. – Vou acabar desistindo do professor. Parece que está decidido a ficar sozinho... Assim como Hermione. Merlim que frio! – disse esfregando as mãos. – Preciso pensar em algo, e o que pode ser melhor para ajudar a pensar que uma cerveja amanteigada!

A garota tirou o cachecol quando entrou no lugar. Aquele local estava abarrotado, sem quase nenhum espaço para se locomover. Com dificuldade foi até o balcão e fez seu pedido. Enquanto esperava deu uma olhada no lugar. Acabou encontrando as duas pessoas que atordoavam-na os pensamentos...  
Ela iria até lá, mas se entreteve com o modo deles. Eram tão íntimos... Riam juntos, bebiam juntos, andavam juntos, cresceram juntos, resolviam problemas, ajudavam-se, preocupavam-se, entendiam-se, divertiam-se...  
Merlim! Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Eram o par ideal! Deus, eles até _liam_ a mente um do outro...  
Sim. Ela era demais! Um gênio!  
&&

-Já sei! – Exclamou triunfante entrando na sala de Hermione.

A mulher levantou os olhos nada surpresa. – O que houve?

-Encontrei o par perfeito para Harry! – disse radiante.

Hermione retirou os óculos para leitura e os descansou na mesa. – Encontrou? – indagou com curiosidade.

-Anrhã!

-E posso saber quem?

A menina sorriu. – Jura que não vai brigar?

-Não posso jurar se desconheço quem é – Hermione soou óbvia.

-Vamos, professora Mione.

-Carine, estou perdendo tempo – retrucou voltando a pôr os óculos e já escrevendo novamente.

-Oh certo... Você, você é a pessoa perfeita.

Hermione a encarou sorrindo. – Está brincando?

-Eu os vi no três vassouras – confessou com ar displicente. – e como estavam. Não é algo normal...

-Você sabe que somos amigos Srta. Tollef.

-Até para amigos, aquilo é diferente – ela falava calmamente.

Hermione franziu o cenho. – "Até para amigos"? Não lhe compreendo.

A menina sorriu. – Eu sou um gênio! – disse lentamente. – Um gênio! – riu-se já se levantando. – Tenho que ir.

-Não me respondeu Carine!

A menina "soltou" um beijinho e se retirou ainda risonha.  
&&&&&

A porta abriu, mas ela não se moveu, sua cama estava reconfortante demais para isso. A pessoa sentou-se as suas costas, na cama também e passou a acariciar seus cabelos. Hermione virou-se para identificar quem era.

-Soube que não estava sentindo-se bem...

-Só indisposição, Harry.

-Fiquei preocupado – disse tocando sua testa. – Você está com febre – suspirou. – Deveria imaginar que não estava muito bem, está na cama!

-Está tudo bem – ela riu. – é apenas uma febre, logo passa – ele a encarou duvidoso. – Obrigado por estar aqui.

Harry deitou-se na cama de fronte a amiga. – Tudo bem.

-Você não deveria estar dando aula? – indagou pensativa, tentando lembrar do seu horário.

-Eu cancelei as aulas de hoje.

-Você não deveria – exclamou reprovadora.

-Eu quis. Não se preocupe. Falei primeiramente com a Diretora.

Hermione deu um muxoxo desgostoso. – Não deveria se ocupar comigo.

-Não seja tola – ele revirou os olhos. Essa era Hermione, sempre preocupada primeiramente com as obrigações, mesmo estando doente. – Vim aqui para ver como você está.

Ela virou completamente para ficar na mesma posição do amigo. – Vou sobreviver – murmurou irônica. Ficaram certo tempo calados, só ouvindo suas respirações. – Você sente a falta de Gina? – perguntou baixinho fitando-o, sabia que assim ele não mentia pra si.

-Sinceramente? Não – respondeu no mesmo tom, ainda a encarando. – Você não deveria ficar pensando em bobagens – continuou. – A culpa não é sua – a mulher desviou o olhar. – Gina é super-ciumenta. Só porque, naquele momento, estávamos juntos ela endoidou. Achou que era dona da minha vida.

-Só? – a morena riu-se. – Harry, nós estávamos na sua cama, em uma posição, que digamos, não era das mais inocentes... – disse o olhando, Harry sorriu. – Se fosse eu, não estaria tão certa da amizade de meu namorado e minha melhor amiga...

-Você também agiria como ela? – perguntou incrédulo.

Hermione ponderou. – Talvez. Quem sabe?

-Merlim! Mione, nós não _fizemos_ nada! Quero dizer, só porque estou aqui com você, nesse momento, significa que estamos tendo um caso? Que vou te agarrar ou você vai me atacar e ficaremos assim até perder o ar?

Hermione sorriu. -Você não esquenta mesmo? Não se preocupada com nada, não é?

-Preocupo-me com você – disse tocando sua face.

-Isso foi muito galante – murmurou beijando seu rosto.

-Você acha mesmo que foi tão "revelador" aquele encontro com Gina?

-Para começar eu não deveria estar em seu quarto à noite... – ponderou. – E já que estava, deveria estar a pelo menos a dois metros de distância de você. Que eu lembre, nós estávamos quase tão próximos quanto um anel em um dedo. Quero dizer – ela corou um pouco. – nós estávamos **bem** próximos.

-Tipo assim? – murmurou de volta se aproximando da mulher.

-É. Ou quase... Não lembro muito bem. Por que estávamos daquele jeito mesmo?

-Hmm... Também não me recordo bem – falou pensativo. -Ah, sim. Você tirava um cisco do meu olho! – exclamou triunfante.

-Como um cisco pôde nos trazer tanto problema?

-Quer mesmo que eu responda? - ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você estava me prendendo com as pernas, bem em cima de-

-Harry! – ela tapou a boca do homem. – Você não presta! - ele continuou a olhando. Hermione retirou sua mão.

-Se a verdade dói... – disse afastando o cabelo dos olhos.

-Então todo problema foi esse seu cabelo rebelde! – retrucou fingindo não ouvi-lo.

-Vai saber? Quem garante que você não estava querendo se aproveitar de mim, que sou inocente.

-Inocente? Faz-me rir, Potter. De inocente você só tem o nome.

-E a amiga, você não acha? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Certamente que sim, amiga muito inocente – murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto Harry sentava-se na cama.

-Há quanto tempo somos amigos?

-Quinze anos, onze meses e

-Treze dias – Harry sorriu. – Eu achei que era louco por contar...

-Então somos dois – retrucou sentando-se também.

-Espero que melhore logo – disse lhe abraçando. – Eu vou para minha sala.

-Não precisa ir só por estar anoitecendo. Eu não sou comprometida sabe? Não estou esperando ninguém.

-Sua ironia me consola – disse beijando sua testa. De repente ele começou a piscar bastante.

-O que foi?

-Um cisco! – reclamou coçando os olhos.

-Não faça isso, pode se machucar.

-Mas está coçando!

Hermione tentou olhar seu olho, mas Harry estava impaciente demais, como da última vez. – Fique quieto! Desse modo não posso ajudá-lo – ele não obedeceu e já tirava os óculos coçando freneticamente os olhos, que lacrimejavam. Harry tentou levantar, mas Hermione o impediu. - Fique quieto, por favor! – pediu ficando nervosa. – Droga Harry – ela o empurrou para a cama, fazendo-o deitar.

E antes que o homem se mexesse novamente ela segurou suas mãos firmemente e se sentou em seu tronco, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. – Dá pra parar? – pediu impaciente. – Assim não vou poder ajudá-lo - Harry suspirou irritado. – Vou soltar suas mão, vê se não toca os olhos – ele obedeceu. – assim está melhor – sorriu, se inclinando para frente.

A mulher segurou sua face e procurou o cisco. Harry estava piscando cada vez mais e começava a balançar a cabeça tentando fazer com que seu cabelo não caísse novamente em seu rosto. Harry suspirou frustrado e com vontade de tocar nos olhos, segurou a cintura de Hermione, para não correr o risco de atrapalhá-la – Está coçando muito...

Hermione afastou os cabelos dele de seu rosto. E se inclinou mais ainda para frente, quase ficando rente ao amigo. – Vai passar. Não há nada aqui em seus olhos – murmurou olhando mais uma vez. E assoprou levemente. – Logo o incomodo passará. Deve ter sido seu cabelo que bateu em seu olho.

-Não é possível, tem alguma coisa! Mione, parece que tem grãos de areia em meus olhos.

-Mas não há nada – disse observando novamente. – Não há nada aqui! Fecha os olhos, talvez melhore.

Quando Harry o fez, Hermione pôde notar todo seu rosto. Afastou novamente os cabelos que caiam por seus rosto e observou que ele estava com a barba para fazer. –Ei. Você precisa retirar a barba – disse em seu ouvido.

-Te incomoda? – perguntou abrindo um dos olhos.

-Não exatamente. Mas faz cócegas quando toco seu rosto.

-E você sente cócegas?

-É claro que sim, quem não sente?

Harry não respondeu apenas levantou a cabeça, ainda com um dos olhos aberto. – Você sente cócegas quando faço isso? – perguntou marotamente roçando o queixo no pescoço dela.

A morena o empurrou. – Sinto sim. Então pára! – ela ainda estava em cima dele.

-Acho que não – murmurou sorrindo. Hermione tinha o olhar reprovador, mas o moreno não se importou.

Harry cheirou o pescoço dela e logo depois estava tocando-o novamente.  
A mulher segurou os ombros dele com firmeza, enquanto Harry insistia em perturbá-la. Ela soltou o ar que percebeu estar prendendo e fechando os olhos, tentou se afastar mais uma vez.

-Não parece a última vez, quando você retirava um cisco do meu olho? – ele perguntou.

-Da última vez, no entanto, isso não aconteceu – ela respondeu muito baixo.

-Você não se incomoda não é? – Hermione não respondeu, Harry achou que ela não tinha ouvido. – Hermione? Você não se incomoda, não é? – perguntou afastando-se.

-O que acha?

-Estou perguntando porque não sei.

-Também não sei o que responder – expôs cravando seu olhar no dele.

-Você não está mais com febre – tocou sua testa.

-E você não está mais incomodado com a vista.

Ele sorriu segurando o rosto dela. – Não. Graças a você – se aproximou para beijar seu rosto, mas Hermione também se movimentou e a todo o momento que eles tentavam desviar para um tocar o rosto do outro, seus narizes encontravam-se...

Eles riram baixinho. – Difícil não?

-Muito – devolveu, acariciando o cabelo da amiga. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente, e Harry não sabia exatamente para qual deles olhar, decidiu baixar um pouco a vista... para o nariz, um pouco mais abaixo, sua boca... que estava entreaberta. E, novamente, sumiu a vista lentamente, encontrando, então, os olhos dela mais uma vez.

-O que foi?

-Acho que nunca tinha te visto tão te perto.

-Você está conseguindo me ver direito? – perguntou se referindo ao fato de ele estar sem óculos.

-Nunca pude ver tão bem.

-Acho que não lembro da última vez que te vi sem óculos – sussurrou de volta.

-Acho que não faz muita diferença.

-Você que pensa...

-Não pode fazer tanta diferença assim.

-Você fica mais vulnerável. Parece mais acessível. Atingível.

-Você me acha então inatingível?

-Não quis dizer isso. É que algumas vezes você parece ter o corpo fechado.

-Não entendo.

-Ah. Harry... – ela apoiou os cotovelos na cama, um de cada lado da cabeça dele. Ajoelhando também, ficando com toda a perna na cama. De modo que o tronco dela estivesse junto ao dele. – Muitas vezes você... Como eu posso dizer? Você se afasta de tudo, mesmo estando junto das outras pessoas.

-Sou frio, é o que você acha?

-Eu não disse isso! – Harry sorriu do modo dela.

-Então eu não entendo mesmo.

-Ah! Cala a boca Potter.

-Por que?

-Porque eu quero.

-Não vou calar.

-Vai sim – retrucou paciente.

-O que eu ganharei com isso?

-O que você quer ganhar?

-O que eu quero talvez você não possa me dar.

-Que seria?

-Deixa pra lá.

-Faz isso porque sou curiosa, mas eu não vou implorar para que me diga.

-Você quem sabe – disse dando de ombros, enquanto resolvia encarar o teto, Hermione lhe observando.

Cinco minutos depois.  
–Tudo bem – ela saiu de cima dele, deitando-se novamente e olhando o teto. – Desisto, o que é?

Ele se virou de lado. – Quer saber mesmo?

-Você sabe que sim!

-Tudo bem, eu conto, mas tem que prometer não falar nada sobre o assunto depois.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, que papo mais adolescente. -Prometo - Harry se sentou e esperou que a amiga fizesse o mesmo. – Então? – perguntou colocando o cabelo para trás enquanto Harry só lhe observava.

-O que eu quero – parou.

-Você quer? – se aproximou.

-Quero... – sorriu. – Quero algo muito simples.

-Se fosse tão simples eu mesma poderia lhe dar – ela respondeu franzindo a testa. – Disse que eu não posso lhe dar.

-Sempre perspicaz.

-Vamos, me diga Harry.

Ele anelou e por fim a encarou. Harry se ajoelhou na cama, tocando o rosto de Hermione. – Bom, acho que não terei coragem para pedir a você.

-Disse que iria me falar, não me importa que mostre. O que quer que seja.

-Você é realmente curiosa.

Harry não esperou resposta. Tocou os lábios de Hermione, cuidadosamente, esperando uma reação repulsa que não veio. Hermione enlaçou o pescoço de Harry enquanto se ajoelha na cama, para tentar ficar o mais próxima possível. Ela sentiu o moreno lhe puxar pela cintura, enquanto ela mesma rumava suas mãos ao cabelo dele. Afastaram-se sem ar.

-Há quanto tempo você queria fazer isso? – ela perguntou pondo o rosto no vale entre o pescoço e o ombro dele.

-Desde que a Gina apareceu naquela noite – respondeu baixinho.

-Eu também... – falou afastando-se para olhá-lo. Sorrindo, ele voltou aos lábios dela mordiscando-os levemente. – Eu sei que havia prometido não falar sobre o assunto, mas acho que quero mais daquilo que você quer.

-Isso é muito bom. Porque depois "daquilo que eu quis" não iria querer parar mais por ter experimentado com você.

Ela encostou a cabeça na dele. –Eu gostei _daquilo_. **Muito**, pra ser sincera.

-Você não é a única - ela sorriu enquanto Harry percorria novamente seu pescoço. Uma de suas mãos se elevaram para o cabelo dele, acariciando. A outra, segurando tão firme seu ombro quanto Harry segurava sua cintura.

-Carine veio falar comigo, outro dia. Acho que não contei a você.

-E o que ela inventou dessa vez?

-Disse que havia encontrado alguém para você.

-Ah é? E quem seria?

-Ela disse que eu sou a pessoa.

-Quer dizer que Carina estava certa, novamente?

-Você acha?

-Certamente que sim, Srta. Granger – sussurrou fitando-a antes de beijar-lhe novamente os lábios.

&&&&&  
Fim .  
&&&&&

_Espero que gostem! Desculpem algum erro!_


End file.
